Double Trouble
by Punkinz01
Summary: What if Jack frost had a twin. Well.. Meet Miley, his twin sister. The two spirits despise each other most of the time and are always arguing. Went Jack and Mileys parents leave the house for a couple of months, Miley is forced to stay at the workshop with her brother, no matter how hard she tries to get out of it.
1. Miley comes to stay

"Miley, come on, dinners ready" Amanda called her daughter. "Coming mom" Miley came running downstairs and began eating her dinner. "Miley, your father and I are going away for a few months and, well, We've arranged for you to go and stay with your brother for the months that we're away" Miley choked on her food. "What!" Miley exclaimed.

"You're going to stay at the workshop for 2-3 months" Amanda said joyfully. "Dad!" Miley yelled at her dad for back up. "What-I-you-you-sh-sh-sh-she, Amanda!" Kane complained. "Honestly, Miley, I don't know why you'd be acting this way" Amanda said to her daughter. "He's my twin brother, I don't want to stay with him" Miley fought back.

"Listen you are going to stay with your brother whether you like it or not" Miley just turned away. "Oh, come on Miley, It'll be fun" Amanda coaxed her daughter to go. "Fine, but this is the last time" Miley went up and started packing for she was leaving in 3 days.

_**At The Workshop**_

"Alright, everyone, we'll be having a visitor In a few days" North announced in the globe room. "Who?" Jack asked. "Some girl named Miley, apparently she's related to you" Jack went white, as if he'd seen a ghost. "Jack, what's wrong" Tooth asked, concerned. "She's my twin sister, how long is she staying for?" Jack and Miley despised each other most of the time. "2 or 3 months" North told him. Jack slid of the chair in defeat and said "2 or 3 months, how will I survive".

"Why do you two hate each other some much" Bunnymund asked. "She starts arguments, most of the time" Jack admitted.

"You've gotta put up with it Jack, she's coming whether either of you like it or not" Tooth assumed.


	2. The argument

"You ready?" Amanda asked Miley as she ran her fingers through her short white hair. "As I'll ever be" Miley put up her best happy voice. "Oh, don't be such a sop, have some fun" Amanda hugged her daughter as the 3 walked out the door.

Amanda, Miley and Kane reached the broad red door that was the gate way between outside and the workshop. Phil answered the door. "Hi, is North around" Amanda asked politely. Phil quickly went and got North. North appeared at the door. "You must be Amanda" He said cheerfully. "Yes, this is my husband Kane and my daughter Miley" She introduced them all.

"Come in, Come in" The 3 arrived in the workshop. "Mum, Dad" Miley stayed behind as Amanda and Kane hugged their son.

After a few hours at the workshop Amanda and Kane decided it was time to go. "Well, we'd better get going, it was lovely meeting you all, Miley, sweetheart, try not to argue with your brother too much, I'll see you in a couple of months ok" Amanda and Kane shut the door behind them.

Both Jack and Miley's expressions changed to wide eyed. "Well, it gonna be kind of hard not to argue" Miley admitted. "Yeah, mainly because you're the one who starts them" Jack said to his twin. "Me!" Miley spat. "Yeah you" The twins glared at each other. 'Well, what about you, I haven't seen you lift a finger since I got here" Miley and Jack began to serious.

"Alright, you two settle down before someone gets hurt" North said in his thick Russian accent. "They started it" Jack as well as Miley pointed at each other.

After another 20 minutes of arguing Jack finally said "Forget it". "Fine" Miley stormed out the door. Jack turned around to see North slouching down in his chair rubbing his forehead, Bunny had put eggs in his ears to block out the quarrel between Jack and Miley; Tooth had put a pillow over her face while sandy just blocked his ears with his fingers.

Tooth peeped out from the pillow but Jack was clearly still peeved and said "What are you all lookin' at". Hours passed and Miley still hadn't come back. "Go find her and talk to her" Tooth said. "Your right, I made her feel bad and I should go and apologize, but will I say" Jack asked tooth. "Just be natural, you'll know what to say to Miley" And with that, Jack set off in search of Miley.

He knew exactly where she'd be. Jack found Miley sitting at the top of a tree with a swing hanging from the lower branches. An old worn out teddy bear, photos of friends and family, a broken doll house, buzz light year toys, Woody and Jessie even bullseye and an old treasure chest toy box were scattered around the trunk. But there was something missing. Usually there was a doll with a yellow and pink checked dress and red hair sitting right in the middle of it all.

Miley sat up on the highest branch in the entire tree, fiddling with the hair on Lucy, the doll. "Miley!" Jack called out to his sister. "Miley! look I'm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Jack continued. Miley felt her brother heartfelt apology and climbed down. "Seriously, it took you this long to walk up to me and say "I'm Sorry"" Miley chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Jack went on apologising. "Alright, alright don't get too soft, no-one likes a kiss ass" Miley joked.

"It's weird" Miley started. "What's weird" Jack questioned. "I guess it's just a twin thing but, whenever you're happy, I'm happy, whenever you're upset I'm upset, whenever you laugh, I laugh, whenever you do something stupid, I do something stupid to" Miley finished. "Whenever dad draws a white chalk line on the floor, we both trip over it" Jack messed around. "Yeah, that too" Miley laughed.

"We should probably be getting back to North" Jack stood up. "He's probably worried sick about us" Miley stood up too. The twins began walking back to the workshop. A plan popped into Jacks head when they passed between 2 trees. He bumped his hip against the trunk of it and a heap of snow fell onto Mileys head.

Miley did the same thing only getting the clump of snow herself. Jack was LOLing like there is no tomorrow. Until Miley decided to get him back and kicked a heap on snow at him. He spluttered and wiped snow off of his face only to see that Miley was running ahead of him screaming for help as she knew that her brother would seek revenge.


	3. Not a Happy Camper

The next day didn't get any better. I mean sure, Jack wanted to get revenge on Miley but he didn't have to go this far. Jack lay on the floor, radio going, relaxing and mouthing the words to the song.

"YOU… are so finished when I get in there" Miley yelled angrily as she plucked nails out of the door with a hammer. That's right; Jack had nailed the doors so that she couldn't get in.

Jack completely ignored her warning and just turned the music up louder.

By then, the guardians had had enough of this early morning racket and marched down stairs, wanting to see what the matter was this time.

"Oh, I'm gonna stuff you in the blender, push purée, bake you into a pie and feed it to the other guardians, and when they say "Mm, this is great, what's your secret" I'm gonna say "My Brother" They heard Miley yell.

North quickly rushed outside, hooked his foot underneath Miley's and pulled her out.

She was in big trouble because by the looks of it Bunnymund wasn't a happy camper. "Bye" She took off running at full speed. Miley ran into the house. They heard a lot of noise and banging coming from inside. They also heard the squeal of the radio as she turned it off.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, But I just couldn't find anything else to put in, I promise you all that the next chapter should be longer.**

**~Punkinz01 **


	4. Frost VS Frost

Bunnymund was the first to witness the next event of the morning. Miley shot Jack a death glare from the other side of the room. The boy literally screamed like a girl and bolted down the hall, his sister hot on his tail.

It wasn't long before Miley and Jack came into contact with each other. Miley tackled her twin to the ground, only to have him slobber all over her arm in order to let him go. "Ewww, JACK!" Miley yelled as she leaned against one of the columns that held the factory in place. She pointed in the direction that guessed was the direction her brother went.

She found him hiding in the laundry, trying not to be seen. But before he knew what hit him, Miley had pinned him to the ground and was letting a single thread of drool make its way towards his face. He struggled to get out of it, but she eventually gave in.

They hadn't spoken another word to each other since. Until one terrible, something horrific happened.

_**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I have a serious case of writers block and may not continue for a few weeks, also I have other stories in mind that I have to finish!**_

_**~Punkinz01. **_


End file.
